Rose Tint My World
by timelordlily
Summary: When the Doctor receives a distress call, he and Rose track it to Earth. Their investigation leads them to a group of exiled Time Lords known as the Transylvanians.


Chapter 1: The Distress Call

Long before the Great Time War, when the Time Lords were free to travel through space and time, Gallifrey was a powerful empire. And, as powerful empires often do, Gallifrey began imposing strict rules on its subjects. If the Time Lords were to remain a powerful race, they needed to keep a respectable reputation. A once free-speaking people became taciturn; topics that had once been acceptable were becoming taboo. The few Time Lords who practiced these rituals were becoming outcasts.

One Time Lord in particular found himself slipping out of society. The Scientist had been accepted in many circles, for his work in music, theatre, and even biological engineering. He was a true Renaissance man. However, his colleagues were becoming distant. He could not seem to find a single science lab or theater that was hiring. He was even asked to move out of his apartment complex, because his "unconventional lifestyle" had become a nuisance to the other tenants.

The Scientist was not about to take any more abuse from his fellow Time Lords. He had heard of others who were going through the same struggles as he was, so he set out to find them. The first two he came across were a brother and sister, the Handyman and the Domestic, former workers for High Council. They knew much about the inner workings of the Gallifreyan government, and became the Scientist's two closest allies. They formed a small rebel group of about twenty individals, and attempted to infiltrate the High Council.

When the rebellion failed, the Scientist and his two associates were brought to the Lord President to receive their punishment. The revolutionaries were expecting death, but the Lord President showed mercy on his former servants. The two servants, along with the Scientist and the other rebels would be sent into exile.

The Time Lords had just discovered a small, uninhabited galaxy on the other side of the Sylvanian Asteroid belt. The galaxy contained one tiny planet, which was orbiting a small star. This galaxy, which would become known as Transylvania, would become the new home of the revolutionaries, where they could live in peace, without the judgment of the other Time Lords.

* * *

"Now, Rose, it's all up to you," the Doctor told his companion. "Where to?"

Rose massaged her forehead. "I think I need some rest, after what I've just been through."

The Doctor thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "How about a nice relaxing spa trip? There's a planet not too far from here; the whole thing is a giant rejuvenation station. It's just the thing to relax."

Rose smiled. "Sure, Doctor."

The Doctor beamed. "Alright! Let's go!"

"You seem very cheerful, for someone who just met Satan," muttered Rose.

"That was nothing," the Doctor shrugged. "You've never met my great-great-grandmother. She had a temper on her, that one."

The Doctor started up the TARDIS. Her engine revved and whooshed. The TARDIS began its trek through space. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Alright, let's go then," Rose started toward the door.

"No, stop" the Doctor commanded. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor paused. "I don't know."

"What's that noise?" Rose asked. The Doctor listened. There was a knocking sound, coming from the TARDIS door.

"Stay there, Rose," the Doctor told her. He treaded cautiously toward the door. He opened it, and looked around. The TARDIS was suspended in space. Stars flecked the black sky. It all looked… normal.

"Ah, here we are!" The Doctor reached for something that was suspended in space in front of the door.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor was holding a white cube, and his face held a confused wonder. "Hypercube," he explained. "The Time Lords used them to send messages to one another."

"What's it doing here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. He paused, then looked at Rose and grinned. "Well, let's go find out who's sent this. If I can just lock on to the coordinates…" The TARDIS revved into motion again. "Here we go!"

The TARDIS spun through space. Presently, she slowed to a stop.

"Are we here for real this time?" Rose asked, hesitating at the door.

"We're here for real," the Doctor replied. "Now to figure out where 'here' is…"

Rose opened the door. "Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"This looks like… Earth."

"It is Earth," the Doctor nodded, looking at a screen above the TARDIS control center. "Ohio, 1974."


End file.
